


How wonderful to meet you

by MJTL



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: 在那件事之後，年幼的Bruce似乎產生了幻覺……只存在在漫畫裡頭的蝙蝠俠居然出現在他的眼前——還是迷你可愛版本的！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊Clark/Bruce  
> ＊非英雄身份AU  
> ＊超級英雄都是漫畫動畫裡的角色  
> ＊設定有點小複雜，但不想在文前全盤托出，會在內文慢慢解釋的

自從八歲那件事後，Bruce發現自己不時會有幻覺，他有時會看到一個小小的黑影在他的床上、書架上、餐桌上，當小小的Bruce定睛一看，那個黑影又會消失不見了。

他沒有把這件事告訴他剩下的唯一監護人Alfred。年紀小小的他對此只有想到兩個解釋，一、他應該是眼花了。二、那是一隻跑得很快的大老鼠。不論那一個可能，Bruce都不想在這個時候拿這些小事去煩他的管家，他已經有足夠多的事要去煩惱了。

*

讓年幼的Bruce認清自己真的開始產生幻覺，是在他的父母下葬的那天，他在母親的墓碑上看到同一個黑影。不同的是，這個黑影輪廓更清晰了，它看起來和他小時候最喜愛看的那套漫畫主角——蝙蝠俠很像，不過是個更可愛的版本，頭大身小，而且只有成年人巴掌大小。

Bruce注視著眼前違反他所認知的所有常規的「生物」，說他是生物……是因為下一秒他就站起來開口說話了。

「嗨，Bruce……」

哦，原來不單是幻覺，連幻聽都找上他了——這是Bruce內心浮現的第一個想法。

*

從那天開始，那個酷似蝙蝠俠的微型人就再也沒有消失於Bruce的眼前，他甚至可以和Bruce交流。

而Bruce覺得要是沒有一個稱呼好像不太好，於是迷你人就被Bruce亳無創意地命名為——蝙蝠俠。

年僅八歲的他已經開始旁敲側擊地用了好多不同方法測試到底是不是只有他才能感知到眼前的迷你小英雄，例如威迫利誘蝙蝠俠在專心熨著衣服的Alfred面前來回奔跑、在花園裡對著澆花的園丁大叫「失火啦，再不跑就火燒屁股啦」、或是在每個月一次的裁縫師傅來為Bruce量身做衣服時，用他帶來的軟尺在小主人的身上盪來盪去。

而Bruce大概不會知道這件事成為了裁縫師傅未來一個月的陰影。那一次裁縫師傅帶來的小徒弟回去時忍不住跟師傅說，唉、有錢人的家裡真的很不一樣，就連冷氣也開得這麼大呢……在小少爺身旁的師傅根本就很清楚那兒根本一點風都沒有！但是他手上的軟尺就是不知為何一直在擺來擺去！嚇得他手忙腳亂的量好了尺碼就慌慌張張的走出了那個房間，連手上的軟尺落下了都不知道。而之後在客廳裡和管家接洽商谈時，他都一副草木皆兵的樣子，稍有聲響就一驚一乍的。

每當蝙蝠俠喘著氣控訴Bruce這樣對他實在是太不人道了，難道你就不會擔心我被Alfred的熨斗熨到、被園丁的水弄得全身濕淋淋會得感冒、還有在裁縫師傅拉動軟尺時把他甩到地上去嗎！

年紀小小的Bruce抱著最新出版的蝙蝠俠漫畫，冷淡的回他一句：「但你是蝙蝠俠耶。」

然後小小蝙蝠俠就會挺起他的小胸膛，驕傲的說：「是的，因為我就是蝙蝠俠！」

*

隨著Bruce的長大，迷你蝙蝠俠也長高了兩三個厘米。

在這些年間，Bruce對蝙蝠俠進行了很多實驗，對他的特性幾乎瞭如指掌，像是只有Bruce本人才可以主動觸摸到他，而小蝙蝠俠則在他意願之下觸碰到所有的人，但又不會被人看見。

小蝙蝠俠可以移動體積較小的物件，十三歲的Bruce曾經有指使過他在深夜時分把Alfred做的小甜餅偷到卧室裡，兩個人一起偷偷開了個小甜餅派對，但吃完小甜餅後覺得口乾而跑去找牛奶喝，最後還是被Alfred發現了……

最令Bruce感到煩惱的是小蝙蝠俠不能離開Bruce的身邊超過半小時，這限制了他們很多小計劃的可行性。要是蝙蝠俠在Bruce的三尺以外的地方逗留太久，他就會被不明來歷的力量以最短距離被拉回他的身邊。最短距離的意思就是說點對點的直線距離，不管他們之間是有什麼——混凝土還是生物，蝙蝠俠都可以穿透他們回到Bruce的身邊。

像是有一次Bruce忘了帶作業回學校，不想驚動Alfred的他決定讓蝙蝠俠回家幫他偷偷帶過來。但因為學校和他家距離太遠了，用盡法子的小小蝙蝠俠每次才剛看到韋恩莊園屋頂的影子就會被拉回課室，最後Bruce還因為這樣而被仇富的小心眼老師罰留校了。

於是，Bruce和他最親密的小拍擋合作無間地策劃了不少「秘密任務」，小至偷運小甜餅、大至惡整校園欺凌者。對從小就沒太多交好的同輩朋友的Bruce來說，有了一個小精靈似的玩伴實在是一件令人十分高興的事。

*

在一個慈善酒會上，星球日報記者Clark Kent被他的編輯指派來做一份哥譚專案。事前他有上網做過資料搜集，當然知道眼前的男人就是聲名遠播的韋恩企業總裁。他的名聲顯然不單是因為他的父母或家族而來，外貌出眾加上行事作風也許才是更大的原因。

Clark截著了穿著正式的Bruce Wayne，打算從他身上撈點題材，讓他塞進目前字數寥寥可數的哥譚專案：「嗨，Mr. Wayne，你認為自己作為韋恩企業的總裁……」，才剛開口向他提問，Clark就看到本應趴在自己身上的小超人自來熟般飛到Bruce Wayne的肩膀，還大膽地伸手打算摸向他的臉頰，然後Clark就……卡殼了。

眼見小超人的雙手都快要碰到Bruce的臉，他情急之下就伸出了右手，打算把他抓回來。他很清楚情緒高漲的小超人和漫畫裡的超人一樣，要是沒控制好，手勁真的不是一般的大。他還記得有一次，身高五寸的小超人跟他鬧情緒用力一撞，把比Clark還要大上兩倍的衣櫃整個推倒了……

於是，Clark伸出的右手如願地抓著了停在Bruce肩上的紅披小超人。但是很可惜，天生神力的小超人拒絕離開哥譚的花花公子身上。

接著，酒會的大廳上就出現了一個畫面——一個戴著黑色粗框眼鏡、頸上掛著記者證的報館小記者，突然伸手在撫摸Bruce Wayne的臉頰，還摸了好幾十秒。

最令眾人震驚的是，Bruce居然回應了！他斜眼盯著眼前這個色膽包天的小記者，勾起嘴角笑了，側頭就著他的手磨蹭了好幾下。

原本挽著Bruce右手的那位女伴呆呆的看著他們，然後一臉震驚的慢慢鬆開他的手……溜了。

Clark也呆住了，除了震驚大名鼎鼎的Bruce Wayne竟然沒有甩開他的手，更因為他手中的那隻小超人趁著Bruce蹭他的手時也伸出了一雙小短手興奮的亂摸一通，還把臉頰都伸過去湊熱鬧！

「嗯？」完全沒有因為突然被陌生人突襲而感到拘束的富家子弟發聲，催促眼前呆若木雞的小記者繼續他的問題。

「呃……是否應該多盡一點社會責任，為其他企業樹立一個好榜樣？」被嚇到已經忘了本來想要問什麼的Clark隨便找個問題就接下去了。

「慈善活動我向來都做得不少，功課要做足點呢小記者。要不下次來個活動，讓沒見過世面的孩子們近距離接觸一下帥哥美女，省得他們長大看到帥哥就衝上去摸人家的臉。這樣有沒有盡到社會責任啊，小男孩？」Bruce調謔道。

從來沒有被人這般調笑的Clark可恥的臉紅了，用力的掐著小超人強行收回了手。

Bruce走到他身旁，往他手裡塞了張名片，離開在他耳邊低聲說：「為了訪問做到這般的我還是第一次見，有空賞面來我家吃個晚飯？談得來的話……給你做一個專訪也可以喔。」

——咔擦、咔擦、咔擦……在一個沒什麼人注意到的角落，有人舉著相機按了好幾下快門把這個十年難得一見的畫面拍下來了。

*

那位拍到了獨家照片的記者在酒會結束後，匆忙的回到住宅，噼里啪啦地把他看到的情況加油添醬的打出來，並秒速放到自家報社的網上平台，把這幾張新鮮出爐的照片配以標題：「哥譚花花公子魅力無邊，慘遭大都會記者狼手摸臉」，務求吸引所有讀者的注意。

果然不出所料，這條突發娛樂新聞當晚就成了頭條。

在這篇不盡不實的報導發佈約半小時後，Clark的行動電話響起了。

「我是叫你去採訪做新聞，不是把自己變成新聞！」一接通電話，他還沒把電話放到耳邊，就已經聽到Perry在電話裡對著他大聲咆吼，「報社給你花錢買車票弄入場證不是讓你調戲高富帥的，你這麼喜歡人家？上輩子沒見過帥哥？那要不你就去把Bruce Wayne的專訪搞到手，要有爆點有話題性的！沒做到你就別回來了！」

Clark目瞪口呆的看著自說自話然後自行斷線的電話，怎麼好好的哥譚專案突然成了Bruce Wayne專訪？在行內，誰不知道「Bruce Wayne的專訪」根本就等同於「自求多福的不可能任務」，即使你千辛萬苦得到了訪問的機會，那位紈絝子弟都會有方法在十分鐘之內令你待不下去，而可憐的新聞工作者回去還要對著電腦，廢盡腦筋的靠著短短幾分鐘的所得到的資訊，創作出洋洋千字的專訪文章，裝作收獲良多的樣子。

今次真的被你害慘了。Clark望向坐在桌旁的小超人想。而罪魁禍首一臉幸福抱著比自己身體還要大的蘋果一邊啃，一邊想，今天真的是太令人高興了，居然能親手摸到聞名不如見面的Bruce Wayne！

*

第二天早上，Clark還在半夢半醒之間翻了個身，掙扎著到底要不要在難得不用上班打卡的日子賴個床。但可惜不會讀空氣的手機在床頭櫃不斷震動，鬧得他心煩氣燥，他也只好看看到底怎麼了。

Clark瞇著眼看手機的訊息，廿多個當中十有八九是在八掛昨天發生的那件糗事，想要把這件事埋到記憶深處的他只挑了剩下的幾個來看。

他首先點開了來自媽媽Martha的訊息，待在堪薩斯州又沒有上網習慣的Martha當然還沒有看到昨晚炸了天的報導，她問候了Clark剛到哥譚有沒有不習慣、囑咐他記得不要因為工作忘了吃飯睡覺等等，還發了張Hank趴了在他的床上睡著了的照片，附上了一句『再不回來看看，你的床就要被Hank侵占了唷。』。他點了個震驚的表情符號回覆她，後面還跟了一大串『Noooooooooo』。

第二個打開的，是來自主編Perry的訊息，內容是給他下的最後通碟，要他在一個月內做好有爆點（這三個字還特地加粗了）的Bruce Wayne專題訪問，只要把這件事做得有聲有色，不但這趟工幹的衣食住行全都可以報銷，甚至還會有升職加薪的機會。Clark不清醒地按了一個哭泣的表情符號，刪了。最後在床上坐起來回了一句『我盡力試試看』。說真的，他有點不懂今次Perry的反應為何這麼大，不過作為受薪員工，他也只能盡力滿足上司和公司要求。

最後一個沒有在八卦的是他的同事Lois——在旁人眼中Lois和他有點「友情以上，戀人未滿」的感覺，已經有不下數個同事來旁敲側擊他倆到底是不是情侶。Clark也說不好為什麼他們的關係會這樣，對他而言Lois是他難得的一個熟人，Lois對他很好，外貌、工作態度、個性都讓人挑不出任何毛病，但是情侶什麼的，他總覺得好像還差一點什麼。母胎單身的Clark搖了搖頭，讓自己清醒一下，抓起眼鏡戴上後，就專注地看起Lois發給他的一些關於Bruce Wayne的資料。想必昨晚Lois一定是加班時聽到了Perry對他發出的咆哮訊息，還貼心的連夜為他搜集資料，把最有機會攔截Bruce Wayne的時間地點、個人喜好之類的都給他整理好了。

可惜這些資料的作用都不大了，Clark看向昨晚被塞到手裡的卡片，黑底銀字，上面還帶著一絲古龍水香氣（和昨天的Bruce Wayne身上是同一個味道，Clark有點意外自己還記得他身上的氣味），它招搖地躺在略有年歲的床頭櫃，彰顯了它主人的身份和他現在身處的地方是如何的格格不入。

為了不要浪費Lois的一番心血，他還是仔細的把哥譚花花公子的上星期行程認真看了一遍。當他看到最後的個人喜好，望著那項『似乎對黑髮身材棒的成熟女性有偏好』，覺得Perry給的這個重任還真應該要換個人來做……

Lois最後還用粗字打了一句，『拜托千萬不要穿著任何一件格子襯衫去見Bruce Wayne，任何顏色都不要。』

至於其他來湊熱鬧的人——有大半的名字和頭像，Clark連印象都沒有，於是他決定起床刷牙洗臉——慷慨地給了所有人留下了一個雙藍剔。

*

「來，Supes，」Clark往一個藍色大碗裡倒了點麵粉，轉身把還在睡夢中的超人喚醒，「給媽發個相片，然後我們就洗澡去吃早餐。」

被強行叫起床的超人睡眼惺忪的飛向大碗，中途還撞歪了沙發、碰倒了座臺燈，然後一下將把自己埋在麵粉裡，翻滾了好幾下，再打著呵欠飛到窗旁。

Clark拿出了手機，打開相機對著超人，手機屏幕中出現了一個全白的小人影，「預備，三——二——一——」，一數到「一」本來打著嗑睡的白色小身影突然變得精神抖擻起來，雙手叉腰擺出姿勢，加上臉上大大的笑容，彌補了窗外暗淡的哥譚式陽光。

咔嚓。

——『今天的Supes也是一樣的朝氣勃勃呢。:) 』

——『幫我關心一下Hank，是不是最近吃胖了？要是塞不進原來的狗窩，那我就拿去給Supes用啦？』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提一下Hank就是MOS裡Kent家狗狗的名字


	2. Chapter 2

Clark一邊在燈光昏暗的餐館吃著早餐，一邊把玩著手中的卡片，看著上面那一串數字，想著到底要不要打出這個電話。他用最緩慢的速度吃掉已經冷掉的煙肉，希望可以拖延多一點時間。

當Clark動手拿起咖啡時，超人終於從他的回籠覺清醒過來。用他自己的話來說，就是反正我吃不吃飯也可以的，沒有好吃的東西時就不用叫上我了，讓我睡一覺還更有意思。

迷你超人抬頭看起拿著咖啡卻不動的Clark，知道他雖然沒有表露出任何情緒，但在內心已經嘆了好幾百口氣，他忍不著開聲：「你也知道這是最快、最有效的方法吧？」

「我知道，只是……感覺自己在走不正當的捷徑啊。」Clark把咖啡杯擋到嘴邊，企圖掩飾他在自言自語的景象。

「……而且上次見面很尷尬對吧。」超人站在餐桌上雙手抱胸，認真地點頭。

那是誰的錯啊？！是誰害他第一次見面就對哥譚首富做出如此奇怪的舉動？！Clark瞪著一臉事不關己的小人影，明知道他最怕就是在人前出糗。

「但是成事的話，可能會加薪喔！你不是說想租一間大一點的房，讓媽來大都會時可以小住嘛？」

小記者試著把生活與面子放到天秤上的兩端，實在說不出他要為了不一定會出現的尷尬場面而放棄難得的晉升機會。要在這個社會上生活下去，就要照顧自己的在衣食住行各方面的需要，而每一項都需要金錢支援。唉，如果他能像小超人一樣，沒有生理需求，愛吃就吃、愛睡就睡，就不會有這麼多煩惱，也許也變得和他一樣樂觀開朗。

於是，Clark鼓起勇氣從褲袋裡拿出電話，嘗試踏出第一步。

*

「嗨……Mr. Wayne，我是星球日報的Clark Kent，就是上次在酒會裡見過的……」呃，接著說什麼好呢……Clark不安地扭動身體。

「Mr. Kent，你好，我是Master Bruce的管家，他現在未能接聽電話，請問有什麼需要我幫你轉告的嗎？」電話的另一邊傳來了一把帶有英國口音的年長男聲。

Clark覺得糗死了，把紅得快要燒起來的臉藏在手裡，顛三倒四的說起他這通電話的目的，然後在不清不醒的狀態下掛斷了電話。

臉還是通紅一片的他望著手裡電話，因為緊張加上打通電話前用了很多時間做心理建設，手心全都是汗，弄得手機又熱又濕。他感覺自己剛才好像經歷了一趟精神過山車，心臟都要跳出來了，他努力回想起剛剛那幾分鐘發生的事，但總覺得腦子模模糊糊的，好像在拒絕處理這件事似的。

「這不是很好嘛！就說只要你願意踏出第一步，就會有成功的可能。」超人趴在咖啡杯的旁邊，想著要不要嘗一口這杯已經半溫不熱的咖啡。

「什麼？」還在狀況外的Clark回過神問。

「今晚啊，你們剛剛不是約好了今晚在韋恩莊園吃飯嗎？」

「什麼？！」今晚？吃飯？剛剛他都答應了什麼？

*

在哥譚的另一邊，韋恩家的管家正在經歷他每日一次的最大挑戰。

他拿著不屬於他的黑色手機，按下了結束了通話，站在主人房的窗邊，看著床上的那人用無比清醒的眼神望著他。

要是早個十年八年能發現這招這麼有效，他這幾十年就不用這麼艱辛的每天早上在客廳和主人房來回走這麼多次，Alfred心想。

「早上好，Master Bruce。」

「你剛剛做了什麼。」在哥譚無人不識的Bruce Wayne頂著一頭剛睡醒的亂糟糟黑髮用肯定句問。

「幫你的人生找了個新朋友，也順便找到了你今晚的飯友——正經的那種。」

Bruce望了一眼管家，再望了一眼他手上的電話，心想，他的Alfred才不會隨便地接聽他的私人電話、更不會隨便地替他答應一個陌生人的飯局。

於是他拉起被子蓋過頭頂，打算無視這個奇怪的夢。

「我會幫你推掉本來與Ms. Harris的晚間約會，請你安心在家招待Mr. Kent吧，晚餐的菜單我會安排的。」

「什麼？！」Kent？晚飯？終於意識到自己沒有在做夢，Bruce一下掀起被子坐起了。

「就是Master Bruce昨晚宴會回來，徹夜不睡堅持要調查的那位星球日報記者Mr. Kent。想要了解人家為何不親自上陣呢？」長年不滿主人缺乏正常社交的管家難得見他對某個人如此感興趣，就自作主張把人約過來了——他也很想知道這位Clark Kent到底是何方神聖。

「一段美好的友誼很多時都是由一頓美好晚飯開始的。」Alfred把手機放回床頭櫃上，走到房門時回頭補了一句，「只要Master Bruce養成不賴床的良好習慣，就不用我代勞接聽電話囉。」

——歪理！都是歪理！

Bruce用力的把自己摔進枕頭裡——啊！可惡，現在想再睡都睡不了。

*

Clark穿著他行李中唯一的深藍色襯衣，站在韋恩莊園前回想著剛剛計程車司機那個深不可測的笑容，還有他走前上下打量的眼神，讓Clark感覺自己像是個自己跑上門讓人吃的小羔羊——呃、雖然這樣說好像怪怪的。

「Mr. Clark，有失遠迎。初次見面，我是Alfred Pennyworth，稍早前和你通過電話。Master Bruce已經在裡面恭多時，請隨我來。」

從正門到大廳，一路上Clark留意到莊園裡擺放了很多價值連城的雕塑油畫，像是為了向到來的客人炫富似的。他感嘆了一下貧富懸殊的差別，這幾天他都暫住在哥譚的貧民區附近，看到了人為了生活——或者說是生存，能做到什麼地步。偷竊、搶劫、把自己的孩子棄之不顧、為了脫罪出賣同伴……在短短幾日他已經遇上好幾單罪案，和大都會十分不同的社會風氣令他大開眼界，也開始思考一些他以前從沒想過的事。

上星期，在他來到哥譚不久，剛好遇到有人被搶劫，他好心幫忙抓著了在逃跑的搶劫犯，把手袋還給了追上來的女人。物歸原主後，那女人一句感激的說話都沒有，轉頭就跑了——當然他原本就不是為了得到道謝而做的。他只是覺得剛好身邊有人需要幫忙，要是注意到，就應該要出手相助。只是他沒料到的是，當那女人拿著手袋走遠了，他就被自己抓著的「搶劫犯」臭罵了一頓，說那個手袋是用他辛苦騙來的錢買的，而袋內裡裝著的現金則是他和孩子僅餘的生活費。Clark才知道，原來那個女人是他的妻子——或者是已經拋棄了他和兒子、偷了錢一走了之的前妻。

事後Clark想，如果他沒有高大的身材和愛好健身的習慣，他搞不好會被那男人打死後棄屍後巷。然後他又開始想，到底他認為自己是誰呢？能夠介人別人的事，審判他人事情的對錯？他輕率的判斷令到一個父親——即使他是一個騙徒——和他的孩子失去了生活的保障，而他能夠做的補償僅僅只是給他們幾百元的臨時生活費，以及提出和他們一起到警察局備案。

他的一個決定影響了他人，而後果是要由對方來承受。Clark覺得這樣做好像有什麼不對。以致第二天，當他看到有小偷犯案時，他伸出手想要抓著從他身邊溜過的人。但在手快要碰到小偷衣領的那一刻，他突然想起那一宗「搶劫案」，伸了出去的手頓了一下——他猶豫了，他不知道怎樣做才是對的。

Clark被安排坐在大廳的沙發上等候，他怔怔地看著這裡其中一幅油畫想，單是這一幅畫的價值，大概可以夠一個小區的人生活一整個月吧。

「嗨，又見面了，Mr. Kent。」Bruce Wayne走向他，他今天穿了黑色的襯衣，雖然沒有什麼很特別的設計，但Clark就是覺得他那一件大概抵得上自己一整個行李箱的衣服。

他伸出手對著Clark說：「Bruce Wayne，叫我Bruce就好。」

Clark緊張地站直身子，伸出手跟Bruce握了一下：「你好，很高興見到你。Clark就可以了……」來這兒之前，他已經跟小超人說好，今天不能亂碰任何人、任何東西，他可不想再發生什麼意外，「很感謝你今天邀請我來，關於專訪……」

「專訪的事晚點再談。」Bruce打斷他，「來，我們先吃飯。」然後搭著Clark的肩膀走向餐桌。

*

「來到哥譚有沒有很不習慣？大都會和這兒很不一樣吧？」Bruce對著Clark問，同時向管家Alfred那邊打了個手勢，讓他上菜。

長方形的餐桌很大，但他們坐得很近。這讓Clark有點意外，他認為自己和Bruce Wayne並沒有這麼熟稔。說穿了他認為自己之所以會坐在這裡，是因為當日自己的古怪行徑令到這位花花公子感到很有趣，讓他過來只是為了娛樂這位百萬富翁一個晚上。

「還好吧。天氣的確和大都會差了很多，我來了這裡好幾天還沒見過太陽。」Clark謹慎地回答，對方是哥譚王子，要是說了對「他的」哥譚失禮的說話，惹他不高興就不好了。他還打算藉著這次晚飯搜集資料去做人物專訪呢。

「哈、客套說話就可以免了，誰都知道哥譚就是罪犯的溫床，」Bruce冷笑一下，話中帶刺的感覺令Clark有點不適，但隨即他又回復笑意，問：「你直說也沒關係，我很少長時間離開哥譚，挺好奇哥譚以外的地方的生活是怎麼樣的。哥譚……和你那邊差很多吧？」

「算是吧，這裡的人都很吝嗇笑容，就算有什麼事發生了，路人都只會匆匆而去避免惹事上身。這點在大都會挺不一樣的，就算不能介入幫忙，旁觀的人至少都會幫忙打電話求助。」Clark想了想再補充，「啊，不過我的家鄉是堪薩斯州，一年前左右才搬到大都會定居，所以也不大清楚……以前住在堪薩斯，我家那邊是鄉下地方，和大城市很大分別，也沒什麼特別的。」

「哦？怎麼會想到大都會那邊去？」Bruce感趣地問。

「我在那邊和其他人不太相處得來……畢業後就去了不同地方漂泊打散工，最後在大都會認識了一位朋友介紹我到星球日報工作，做著感覺不錯，我不太喜歡被束縛在某個地方，然後每天做著重復的工作。當記者的自由度也很高，而且可以四處去不同的地方。」

「你說真的？我以為像你這樣的人挺討喜呢。撇開你那副土氣的眼鏡和衣著不說，也算得上是一個帥哥嘛，而且身材……」他上下打量著小記者，語帶輕挑地說：「很不錯嘛。」

*

從社會風氣與政制、建築物風格到閱讀心得的閒話家常對答中，不經不覺他們已經吃完了主菜。和Clark的預想不同，和Bruce Wayne吃飯的感覺很舒心，可能這就是哥譚花花公子在各式各樣的酒會飯局裡遊走中所習得的技能吧。

此時Clark才驚覺，怎麼現在好像是他在被訪問一樣？於是，他試著主導一下話題走向——明明他才是當記者的那一位，怎麼會被人牽著鼻子走呢。

「如果你認為哥譚有這麼多方面需要改善，那你為什麼還留在這裡？以你的財富人脈，到哪個地方居住都不是問題，不是嗎？」Clark問，心裡想著要是能這個方向套多點料，今天的資料應該也能夠寫一個專案吧？

「這個嘛……」Bruce托著頭，望著Clark的雙眼，笑著說：「不如小記者你自己找答案試試看？」此時，有人為他們遞上甜品，吸引了百萬富翁的注意，「哇噢！是Alfred做的巧克力蛋糕！你真幸運。」Bruce不忿地想，他一星期前就跟Alfred說想要吃，但他一直都以「健康」和「控制體重」等為由拒絕他，今天要不是有客人來，他都吃不到呢。

一直趴在Clark肩膀上的小超人一聽到「巧克力蛋糕」就直起了身子。

Bruce把頭轉回來，繼續說：「我在想，要是你這段時間沒有什麼特別的計劃，不如跟著我上班？貼身採訪Bruce Wayne的機會可不是人人都有的啊。」

Clark吸了一口大氣，心跳突然加速。

但這並不是因為Bruce的說話，而是因為他看到超人向著甜點飛過去了。

為了不要讓小超人在眾目睽睽下碰到慕絲蛋糕，Clark飛快的用叉子叉著迷你超人的披風，不讓他衝過去吃。為此，他的叉子大力撞向碟子，發出了突兀的聲響，差點要把碟擊碎似的。

「怎麼？」Bruce錯愕的望向Clark的叉子，「你不願意？」

「什麼？」Clark用另一隻手按著超人，不露聲色地把他拉回來，慌亂地回應他：「不願……不、我願意。好啊！」

現在他只希望哥譚王子的一時興起能維持個兩、三天，只要有時間讓他搜集到足夠的資料讓他寫專題就夠了——鑑於是次的「訪問」實在太失敗了。

啊、還有希望這幾天超人就別再做出什麼出格的事來嚇他了。

*

Bruce正在看大廳閉路電視的記錄，他把時間快進到甜點時間，看了一次；又再倒回去用慢動作再放一次。

「B，你看這裡。」Bruce指著螢幕，對小蝙蝠俠說：「他的手和叉子還沒碰到碟子，但碟子向前移動了。」

「剛剛我在那人旁邊來回跑了好轉都沒有發現呢。」小蝙蝠俠雙手抱胸一臉不爽。

「也可能是你碰不到他？」他們都知道到現時為止，能夠觸摸到蝙蝠俠的只有Bruce。他們都不知道像蝙蝠俠那樣的「迷你小精靈」能不能看到或碰到彼此——畢竟這次是他們第一次發現有另一隻疑似「小精靈」的存在。

「不過我猜想要是『他』主動的話就能碰到我，上次慈善酒會我確切地感受到有什麼在摸我的臉……大概是和你一樣的存在呢。如果『他』有意的話，應該就可以碰到其他人和物件。」

迷你蝙蝠俠皺著眉頭望向Bruce。

「不要緊，我們還有機會接近Clark。」他放鬆身體挨向椅背，低聲說：「看來你有新朋友囉。」

小蝙蝠俠坐在桌子上，電腦螢幕發出的光照亮了他整個身體，他轉過頭略帶迷惑的看著突然安靜下來的Bruce。

Bruce單手托著頭，對著他喃喃自語：「到底你們是……」

**Author's Note:**

> 正在緩慢碼字的我很感謝一直幫忙BETA的鷹  
> 


End file.
